6 Months Off
by LokisMewlingQuim
Summary: My first fic, personal story really, just what goes on in m head most of the time


It was a warm September evening, Gemma headed up from the stand to the multi-function room inside. 'That's it' she thought, 'no more matches for 6 months' her expression was pained with sadness and despair. As she made her way inside, she kept to the back wall, out of the way from all the other supporters, away from the loudness of the crowd. No one knew she was there, she didn't care, she liked it that way, she hated being the centre of attention. There was a loud cheer after around 10 minutes as the players made their way into the clearing by the large double doors, well all but one. The youngest of the team, Theo Fages, the French starlet, been there from the age of 16, came over on his own, knowing literally not a single word of English, dreaming big. Well his dream came true; he has been part of the first team for 7 years now.

He pushed his way through the crowd, pausing briefly on numerous to receive praise & thank fans for their continued support, until finally he reached the far corner, away from everyone. There she was, beautiful, he tried to move slowly as not to be noticed by her, but his efforts were useless. Gemma sprung out of her seat and ran towards him, leaping into his strong arms, draping her arms loosely over his shoulders, cupping the back of his head in her hands, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly. He held her so tight, as if that if he didn't have hold of her, he would lose her forever. Their foreheads resting against each others, noses millimetres apart, giggling like two teenagers.

"We did it baby, we won!" He breathed into her mouth.  
"I know! And what do winners get?" She replied with a smirk.  
"Oh, you little tease!" They made their way to join the other players with their wives & girlfriends.  
He stood with his arm around her waist the whole time he was being congratulated, apart from when fans wanted pictures, but the whole time they were there; he never let her go for more than needed. He thought his life couldn't get any better, until she walked in on that amazing night 5 years ago.

It got to 11:30pm, all the fans had left, it was just the players and their girlfriends & wives. "Well we're off lads, gonna hit the hay" Theo declared. There were a few laughs & raised eyebrows before one of the players interjected. "It's not the only thing you're going to hit is it?" he joked. "Stay safe yeah, see you soon mate, have a good off season."  
"Yeah, you too Gibbo." He laughed.  
"See you ladies" Gemma said with a giggle, grabbing Theo's peachy bum as they headed out of the door.

They were barely outside when he swept her off her feet & carried her to his car. They drove home with the music loud & the windows down, singing along to whatever came on, even if they knew the lyrics or not. They arrived at their apartment block & parked up. Just as he did at the stadium, he carried her up to their apartment and laid her down on the bed. They got changed into their pyjamas, grabbed the popcorn & settled down on the sofa to watch whatever was on telly. Her head was resting on his chest, his arms wrapped round her, gentle yet firm.  
It wasn't long before they started throwing popcorn at each other, taking no interest in the TV. Gemma sprung into action, leaping over the sofa like a gazelle, so much grace & beauty, darting into the bedroom. Theo just stood there in awe of her for at least a good 10 seconds, before he ran after her.

There she was, stood in the centre of the bed, with cushions and pillows; he didn't have time to react as she started to attack him with them. He picked them up & returned them, never missing. She was unbalanced, off guard. Now was his chance! He jumped onto the edge of the bed, making her even more unsteady on her feet. With one hand under her shoulders and the other around her waist, he pulled her legs from under her, gently lowering her onto the bed. He got on all fours, knees either side of her legs, holding her arms above her head and started placing gentle kisses on her lips. Oh how he had waited all day to do that. Leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and collar bone, he hovered above her, breathing heavily, running his right hand through her soft hair, faces barely touching. "I love you" he whispered. She pulled herself closer to him, lips a hair width apart, "and I, love you" she breathed as she planted a kiss like no other right on his lips.


End file.
